The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. However, these advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. As geometry size continues to be scaled down, a desired current-voltage relationship of a transistor may be more difficult to achieve, for example for a high voltage transistor. In particular, the existing methods of forming a gate electrode of the high voltage transistor may lead to undesired behaviors in the current-voltage relationship, which may potentially interfere with the transistor's operation.
Therefore, while existing methods of fabricating gate electrodes of semiconductor integrated circuit devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect.